Dos errores
by maiteginevra
Summary: Harry y Ginny tienen un pequeño malentendido. Uno que hace que Harry persiga una lechuza toda una tarde y que Ginny se encierre en su cuarto. *ONESHOT* *leve lemon* Regalo de cumpleaños para Mary


**Nota de Autora:** Este fic es para mi amiga Mary, que estuvo de cumpleaños hace poco (feliz cumpleaños, bitch). Y es un pequeño obsequio, para un gran persona que es uno de los tantos regalos que el fandom me ha dado. Te quiero, pequeña saltamonte XDDD.

* * *

**DOS ERRORES**

**I**

Tengo dos opciones, Harry. -respiró como si le faltara el aire. -¿Si o no?

Harry tenía los labios sellados, los ojos fijos en su cara y parecía estar decidiendo aquello con una calma impropia de él. Los nervios de Ginny estaban rozando la histeria, quería escuchar la respuesta ahora ya y él sólo parecía empeñado en hacerle el trabajo más difícil. La espera la volvía loca, no hacia más que morderse el labio una y otra vez, no hacia más que contar los segundos que él se demoraba en contestar. Y como si no bastara con eso, Harry comenzó a deshojar las flores naranjas que tenía entre sus manos.

- ¿No te parece algo apresurado?

- ¿Apresurado?

Ahora Ginny tenía los ojos desorbitados, porque realmente no entendía a Harry Potter. Apresurado es irse a una peluquería de un momento a otro, apresurado es besarse en la primera cita, apresurado es conducir un vehículo a 250 kilómetros por hora, pero no ésto. -Ya veo, ¿entonces tu respuesta es no? -Y aunque se lo había prometido a ella misma, la misión le estaba resultando bastante difícil, porque las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y por más que ella tratara de que no sucediera eso, era algo que de momento le estaba resultando imposible de controlar.

- Yo no he dicho eso. -Y el maldito desgraciado parecía pasársela en grande. Ginny estaba segura que podía ver una pequeña sonrisa oculta tras su gesto pensativo. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? -Sólo te pregunté si no te parecía apresurado.

- No, no me parece apresurado. Además tengo que dar la respuesta ahora, así que aunque sea un tanto repentino, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Y la rabia ya había llegado hasta la cabeza, tenía ganas de patear los sillones, de gritarle a Potter que era un imbécil y después echarse a llorar en su cama toda la tarde. Tenía ganas de coger una rabieta como una adolescente, pero tuvo que respirar profundo y calmarse. Ya no podía hacer esas escenas, no iban con su edad, ni con ella. Tomó una pluma y con el trazo rápido y firme escribió una breve nota.

- ¿Qué les dijiste, Ginny? -Le preguntó Harry mientras ella enrollaba el trozo de pergamino para atarlo a la pata de su lechuza. Y aunque no quería contestar, las palabras se desenredaron solas de sus labios, cuando vio al ave alzar sus alas y emprender su viaje.

- Que sí.

- ¿Qué si qué?

- Que me voy con ellos. Que acepto el contrato para irme a jugar a Japón.

**II**

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Cuando a Ginny se le pone algo en la cabeza no hay que la haga cambiar de idea, o al menos eso cree Harry mientras siente la brisa fría mezclarse con su pelo. Se apega más y más al palo de la escoba y aumenta su velocidad tanto como puede y esta vez no lo hace porque ama ser veloz, sino porque necesita ser rápido.

Y mientras se pierde en el horizonte, Harry se da cuenta que tiene serios problemas de comunicación con Ginny. Porque él en realidad tiene serios problemas de comunicación con todos. Nunca sabe qué decir, nunca sabe cuáles son las palabras adecuadas. Lo suyo es actuar y que la gente interprete aquello, y realmente confía que Ginny esta vez sea capaz de leer sus actos.

Porque aunque Harry pocas veces se lo diga, la ama.

La quiere tanto que cuando no está con ella se siente vacio, le duele respirar el aire que no huele a ella, le duele buscarse la verga con las manos ciegas e imaginar que es ella quien le está tocando.

Pero el punto es que ella no está preparada para quererle tanto como él. O eso fue lo que le dijo la última vez.

Y mientras estira su brazo para alcanzar a esa maldito punto que se pierde en el infinito, sabe que aunque ella no lo quiera admitir, están preparados. Los dos, ella también, porque por Merlin, nacieron para eso, o casi. Han pasado millones de cosas mucho más atroces, han sobrevivido a una guerra, la distancia (que a pesar de lo que pensaban cada vez era mayor), y los celos.

Aunque quizás ella no lo sepa, Harry está seguro de que hay un metodo para que ella también lo vea. Es sencillo, es fácil, es mágico. Y no, no tiene nada de ético, hasta podría ser un truco sucio y bajo, pero ¿y qué?...El sombrero seleccionador le dijo una vez que él hubiese estado muy bien en Slytherin. Quizás algo haya de eso aún dentro de él.

_¡Te tengo, pájaro demoniaco!_

Y aunque la lechuza que Ginny envió le picotee la mano hasta hacerla sangrar, Harry desenrolla de la pata del ave el mensaje y lo guarda en el bolsillo.

**III**

Le arden los labios, tiene la nariz apretada y algo colapsada por los mocos, sobre su colcha hay un montón de pañuelos usados y su pelo nunca había estado tan desordenado. Ha llorado toda la tarde desde que Harry se fue. Ha llorado porque él es un idiota que no es capaz de pronunciar las palabras que ella sueña escuchar desde la primera vez que lo vio. Bueno, las segundas palabras que ha querido escuchar, porque las primeras la ha dicho un par de veces.

"Te quiero, Ginny"

Y casi puede sentirle susurrar esas palabras en sus oídos, _te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_. Y ella le quiere aún más y por eso sus ojos se vuelven a inundar y llora sin consuelo encerrada en su pieza y tendida sobre su cama.

Y lo peor de todo, es que ha llorado porque se ha traicionado a sí misma. En la tarde, cuando escribió ese pergamino, hizo lo que había prometido hacer nunca. Pero Ginny creía, como su madre le había dicho en tantas ocasiones, que no podía ponerse una venda en los ojos y dejar de ser ella misma.

**IV**

Una cosa es que Molly le quiera como a uno de sus hijos y otra muy distinta es querer meterse en el cuarto de su hija en mitad de la noche. O eso cree Harry, por eso está fuera de la Madriguera pensado si debe asomarse hasta la habitación de Ginny. Quizás lo más prudente sea esperar hasta que llegue el otro día y hablar del tema con tranquilidad. Quizás un café ayude a digerir las palabras o mejor aún, una copa de algún alcohol potente.

Pero el problema de Harry es que nunca le ha gustado esperar. Y por eso ingresa como un ladrón en mitad de la noche a los terrenos de los Weasleys, pisa a un par de gnomos al pasar, los que se ponen a gritar improperios al instante, y en ese momento Harry cree que es hombre muerto. Que Arthur o Molly le escucharán y que lo correrán a balazos.

Aunque él sabe perfectamente bien que no tienen pistolas, ni siquiera una escopeta para cazar.

Y abre la puerta de la cocina, esa que siempre está llena de botas, de paraguas y calderos agujereados y nunca se había percatado que la maldita puerta chillaba tanto. Piensa que si no lo sorprenden ahora es porque son sordos. A ciegas, camina por la cocina, evita chocar con el millar de sillas y esquiva los muebles. La habitación de Ginny no queda lejos de ahí, de hecho la luz de la noche se filtra por debajo de su puerta y se proyecta en el rellano, pero al poner un pie en la escalera, la maldita madera cruje tan fuerte como si fuera una especie de alarma. Se queda estático, hasta que vuelve a escuchar el ronquido profundo de Arthur.

Harry camina tan sigiloso como puede, y mientras pone cuidadosamente su pie en el segundo peldaño, inventa una excusa que decir en el caso de que lo sorprendan.

**V**

Es oficial, esa noche de sábado, ella es la reina del moco. Cuando no le quedan más lágrimas, ni más pena, se acuesta pensando qué estará haciendo Harry. Porque no tiene idea donde está, ni adonde fue. Después que ella le dijera que se iba a ir a Japón, él salió tan apurado de la casa, como si el mismo diablo le hubiera empujado. Sin despedidas, sin un beso, sin un _te veo luego_.

Tomó su escoba y se fue con rumbo desconocido.

Y eso, para Ginny Weasley, sólo puede significar una cosa. Que Harry ha roto con ella. A la mierda los años de novios, a la mierda todo lo que ella le quiere, a la mierda todas sus renuncias.

A la mierda Harry Potter.

Y se saca la ropa pensando que ella aún es joven y guapa y que quizás no le cueste tanto buscar a otra persona y olvidarse de él. Se pone una polera llena de agujeros como pijama y se acuesta sin cubrirse el cuerpo porque tiene calor, aunque quizás sea una manifestación de la rabia que la carcome. Porque sabe que no es fácil olvidarse de Harry, nunca lo ha conseguido, ¿por qué tendría que funcionar ahora?

Cierra los ojos, porque la luz de la luna que se le cuela por la ventana le molesta, y tan pronto como hace eso, de la oscuridad, emergen los preciosos ojos verdes de Harry. Le miran con cariño, le miran atentamente y de pronto se vuelven abrasadores. Quizás la fiebre que le sube al cuerpo sea una consencuencia más de la rabia, quizás el calor sea porque es verano y hasta por las noches se le pega el pijama. Aunque probablemente sea porque ese par de ojos le miran sólo a ella, con hambre, con sed, con locura. Con un delirio que grita de deseo, quizás sea verdad cuando le dice que le quiere.

Quizás la fiebre se le pasa si relaja su cuerpo y si se toca un poco.

**VI**

Quiere golpear suavemente la puerta, pero es estúpido que haga eso. Si fuera de mañana, si todo el mundo supiera que él está ahí, sería lo correcto, pero no es el caso y por eso apoya su mano sobre la manilla dura y helada y le da la vuelta lentamente.

El cuerpo de Ginny está iluminado por los rayos de la luna, brilla azulosamente, desde la punta de los pies hasta la piel de la barriga que se nota porque tiene la polera subida. Harry cree que Ginny se ve preciosa así, como si fuera iluminada por magia, sus brazos delgados, sus piernas perfectas, su mano dentro de las bragas y todo esto armonizado por el suave vibrar de la cama.

Quizás debería haber golpeado.

**VII**

Merlin es un puto mago que odia al mundo, o eso cree Ginny, porque después de que tu novio, perdón, ex novio te abandona sin decir una palabra, lo mejor que puede sucederte es que te pille con las manos en la masa, o muy cerca de ahí.

Y el maldito cabrón no tiene nada mejor que hacer que ponerse a reir.

Vergüenza, rabia, pena, y un espantoso color rojo inunda las mejillas de Ginny. Quizás hubiese sido muy divertido si ella le hubiese sorprendido amasandose con furia la entrepierna, quizás. Pero eso jamás lo sabrá porque es Harry quien se está riendo de ella. Y le corren las lágrimas por la cara y su rostro se contorsiona en carcajadas mudas.

Genial, simplemente genial.

**VIII**

Y aunque ella luzca enojada, a Harry le parece que se ve preciosa así, con la barriga al aire, con las bragas desarregladas, los ojos hirviendo y ese leve rastro de sudor en su frente. Y aunque tiene que respirar profundo muchas veces, logra que se le pase la risa y le dice muy bajito, después de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Te echo una mano?

Ginny le observa seria, y murmura un _muy gracioso, Harry._ Pero ella no puede pretender que a él no le pasen cosas con eso, no puede pretender que la vea con el pelo desarreglado, casi sin ropa y tocándose de esa forma. Y antes de que Ginny proteste, él se saca la camisa, casi sin desabotonarsela, de un sólo movimiento por la cabeza. Está ansioso y siente como la sangre se le arremolina entremedio de las piernas, el pantalón se le hace estrecho y quiere que ella se lo arranque a mordiscos. Se acerca hasta a Ginny y le besa en la boca, ambos tienen los labios enfebrecidos, el aire se les hace poco y las manos se vuelven egoístas y veloces.

- Harry, no. No podemos. -Escucha de pronto la voz de Ginny, que en realidad es casi un gemido en su oído. Si ella cree que así es más fácil detenerse está muy equivocada, porque en realidad lo único que logra es que se le ponga más dura y que la quiera para él, toda la noche, en aquella pequeña cama.

- ¿Por qué no? -Y deja de besarla y le mira a los ojos -Yo te quiero, tú me quieres, ¿cierto? -¿Por qué no podemos? -Y las palabras las dice bajito, casi vibrando en los labios de Ginny. -¿Por qué es la casa de tus padres? Porque si es por eso, te rapto inmediatamente hasta mi casa y...

- No, no es por eso. Porque si hacemos esto probablemente quede embarazada. -Y Ginny se despega del cuerpo de Harry, quedando recostada al lado de él, con los labios hinchados, los ojos ardiendo y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas.

**IX**

Las palabras sobran cuando se miran a los ojos detenidamente, como si quisieran leerse el pensamiento. Quizás los minutos avancen, quizás sean sólo unos segundos lo que tarda Harry en decirle.

- Claro, y eso arruina tus planes, ¿cierto?

Como si ella fuese quien no quisiera dar el siguiente paso, como si ella fuera la que lo dejó solo en la tarde, sin decir ni media palabra. Y ella de nuevo tiene rabia, pero se aguanta un instante y trata de bajarle el tono a las cosas.

- ¿Qué me estás intentando decir, Harry? -Y le parece que está a punto de coger una de esas rabietas propias de él, de esas en que patea cosas, se encierra y no le habla a nadie. Pero levanta la cabeza y le mira sin pestañear, mientras se busca algo en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Ginny, a mi no me importa si quedas embarazada...-Y es en aquel glorioso momento que él apoya su mano tibia en la barriga helada de Ginny, juega a hacer círculos ciegos cerca su ombligo, como si de verdad hubiese alguien más ahí, dentro de ella. -Es más, me encanta la idea, pero eres tú quien no quiere atarse a algo importante entre nosotros.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? -Ginny se incorpora para mirarle a los ojos, y ambos tienen las mejillas enardecidas, pero está vez no es de calor, sino de desafío.

- Que yo no fui quien envió una lechuza diciendo _Sí, claro. Me voy feliz de la vida a Japón._

- ¿Cómo quieres que me ate a alguien que no sé si quiere atarse conmigo?

- Pensé que lo sabías.

- Pensaste mal, entonces. Y te equivocaste dos veces, Harry.

- ¿Por qué dos veces?

**X**

Fueron dos veces, porque Ginny le dice a Harry, poniendo sus manos en torno a su cara, que ella no se iría a Japón, que se siente incapaz de alejarse de su familia y de él y que daría un brazo porque él pudiera leer aquella nota. Que le mintió sólo porque por alguna vez en su vida quería una reacción, que la intentara convencer de que no lo hiciera, que se quedara con él. Pero nunca escuchó eso.

Pero lo que Ginny no sabe es que Harry la dejó sola toda la tarde para seguir a esa maldita lechuza. El desenrolla el mensaje, frente a una incrédula Ginny, y puede ver con sus propios ojos que aquella nota es la declaración de amor más grande y linda que ha leído. Mil veces mejor que sus poemas de niña.

Y se siente tonto por no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Ginny, que son más fuertes y profundos de lo que había imaginado. Se siente tonto y sólo se atreve a besarla, una y otra vez, a recorrer su boca con su lengua, fundirse en ella, sentir ese olor floral que le inunda y le marea hasta que lo hace perder la razón. Y Ginny se deja querer, porque sabe que él siempre estará ahí para ella, que no hay guerras, ni brujas ni magos que puedan separarles. Que se quieren tanto que a veces no se dan cuenta porque sus corazones son tan grandes y laten tan fuerte que lo cubren todo.

Que cuando Harry está dentro de ella, está ahí desde y para siempre, que lo mejor que les pueda pasar es que ella se quede muy gorda y con un nuevo corazón palpitando. Que se pueden frotar, evaporar y besar toda la noche y que no es suficiente porque siempre tendrán hambre y sed de ellos. Que necesitan quedarse abrazados y desnudos en mitad de la noche, sentir los cuerpos pegajosos y tibios y quedarse dormidos susurrando esos magníficos _te quiero_ en la boca del otro.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que cuando se despierten, ahí estará tanto Ginny como Harry, para acariciarse la piel y el corazón y sonreirse como unos idiotas.

Aunque ésta no sea la ocasión, porque cuando sale el sol, él se tiene que ocultar bajo la cama de ella y quedarse ahí, hasta que sea seguro salir y poder darse una ducha en su casa. Es el mejor plan.

Y por eso Ginny baja a desayunar sonriente y feliz. Se sienta en la mesa junto a su padre, quien lee El Quisquilloso mientras bebe una taza de café y su madre canta en el jardín mientras recoge una flores.

Arthur le mira por sobre el periódico y con una sonrisa imperceptible le dice.

- Y Harry, ¿no baja a desayunar?

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Es mi primer Harry/Ginny y juro que lo siento mucho, porque esta pareja me cuesta mucho más que el crack. Así que, de verdad, siento que no sea tan bonito como ustedes esperaban o más something. Pero es con todo mi corazón para Mary, y si no le gusta siempre puede reclamar y pedir otro. (cofcofcofGinny/Dracocofcofcof) (OK...no me golpees, sé que lo odias)

El final es muy WTF!! pero siempre me ha gustado que pillen a Ginny cuando se pasa de lista, no sé, creo que le viene bien algo de sonrojo de vez en cuando. XDDD

Y toda la gente que loveo debería tener un livejournal, porque así no se me pasan los cumpleaños y después no tengo cargo de conciencia. Y podría hacerles regalitos como Merlín manda y no crap!fic...pero, creanme, es lo que hay.

Me encantaría saber qué opinan. Así que cuelgo el letrero que dice "_Se aceptan reviews_" XD

Besos enormes!!


End file.
